Wildstorm Arc
by Arsao Tome
Summary: Another 'Betrayed' story. Rated for adult situations.


**Note:** Here we go again, well this time, Jaune came back from Earth-50 (Wildstorm universe) this time everyone turned on him, except almost all of the professors.

* * *

Chapter 1

(_Beacon Hunter Academy_)

Christopher 'Chappy' Winchester, was not a very happy man. He was larger than life, had short brown hair in a ponytail, had a beard that was graying, brown eyes and was buffed as hell.

He was in a black under armor sleeveless shirt, cargo pants, boots, fingerless gloves, and a brown vest. He has a rifle/ sword combat weapon over his shoulder and has twin 6 shooters on his hips. He was looking so annoyed at his son with a glare.

"So, how many of you believed that the Arc cheated his way in? Even though, your Headmaster allowed him in." He said all of the male students in Beacon raised their hands, "then you've been scammed! Let me guess, my idiot son told you, he saved Arc from an Ursa major?" They nodded, "so you lied about that as well." Cardin had the wherewithal to look embarrassed. "Look at this idiot, at least you have the respect to look ashamed." Cardin glared back at him. "What? He didn't tell you he was disowned from his family? It wasn't official, but he was." Everyone was in shock, the great 'hero' was disowned?

"You Always Hated Me!" Cardin said, "at least mom loved me."

"Really? Do you actually think that? She was the one that suggested that you'd be disowned. She knew you were different, you didn't have her heart. You never did. You couldn't use our weapons, didn't have our semblance, nor our talent." Cardin glared at him, but he ignored it to go to Pyrrha. "Did you know he really loved you?" She gasped, "he was training because he didn't think he worthy of you yet. Then, you had sex with this DUMB FUCK? By Oum, I hope to all the gods you're not pregnant. Cause I'm Not Raising That Dumb Pappoose!"

"But how did you know?" She asked, Chappy pulled out his scroll and played it for everyone to see. Including what Cardin said. They paled until they were as white as Weiss' hair.

"What he thought he wouldn't send it to me?" He smirked, "let me read to you what he said. And I quote; 'she was the love of my life Chap, now with the fact Cardy nut up inside of her after 30 seconds, I counted, I don't want to catch anything. He can have her, and Beacon for all I care. But, he shouldn't relax if I were him!' He sent me another video," he played it. It was the mission in the Forever Fall forest, were Cardin claimed that he saved Jaune.

Everyone at Beacon saw the truth and suddenly felt like crap. "Wait," said Yang. "That liar saved Cardin?"

"Yep and you idiots believed this dumb fuck here. So, what now?" Leonardo Lionheart was the headmaster of **Haven Academy**, he's a middle-aged man, with graying tan hair, dark eyes and a tanned complexion, he was a lion Faunus, he was in a brown greatcoat and brown slacks and boots. He stood up with a growl and a pissed offed look.

"If Arc ever returns I, Leonardo Lionheart, shall accept him at Haven!" He roared, his students cheered. Chappy just smirked at Ozpin, who was sweating. Just then another person stood, she was a lovely looking woman with brown hair in front braids and dog ears in her hair showing that she was a dog Faunus. She was dressed in a blue and white dress, white stockings and ruby red slipper-pumps.

"Leo, you are my friend, my closest one." She said, "but I think Jaune should come to **Shade Academy**." She was, Dorothy Gayl, Dew Gayl's aunt. The students of Beacon started to panic. If the Headmasters of TWO academies want Arc, there must be something about him. But there was someone coming in the back of the auditorium. It was a procession of men and women. They were dressed in black, white and gold armor, and on it were twin, gold crescent moons with the points to the left. Ozpin suddenly paled, he knew who they were.

The Honor Guard of the Arc clan, why are they here? Just then a woman walked in, she was around 6 foot 4, had shoulder-length blonde hair, blue eyes, was buffed like crazy in a black bodysuit, brown corset, and boots that almost made her a giant, a black trench coat and a black headband. She strode down to the stage. Ozpin and Glynda were now as white as Cardin and Pyrrha.

The woman glared at them, Chappy just grinned. "Hey Deb," he said. She nodded to him,

"Christopher," she said. "So these are the two?" All the girls from Beacon started to pale, this was the 'Goddess' Deborah Arc. She had this air of nobility, something they wanted. Weiss could not believe it, this woman was Jaune's mother. Then she aimed her glare at Ozpin, "where is he?" She said, it was like 'lie to me and I'll kill you'.

"Deborah, we…" He started.

"Where is the person who killed my son?" Cardin paled, "I'll kill him and his little ass tramp!" Pyrrha joined him. "That bitch broke his heart!"

"Mrs. Arc," she said. "What's going to happen to her?"

"I'm going to skin her alive. I will make sure, NO man will ever want her again!" Pyrrha was now in panic mode.

"Uh, what if she were to claim rape…" She started.

"Don't even try, Ms. Nikos." She showed her video. Cardin paled again.

"What He Do?" He said, "Send Every Body The Video?"

"Yep." Said everyone.

"I use it to make me laugh." Said a guard.

"It's on 'Remtube'." Said another, Pyrrha looked like her world was destroyed.

"Babe, they're lying!" Cardin said, but she kicked him in the balls.

"By The Way, Jaune was right. Half a Minuteman." She said and walked off. Just then, there was laughter coming from the back and someone was clapping his hands. Everyone looked over to see a young man, he had blond hair in a long ponytail, was buffed and tanned. He was in a white 'A'-shirt, green cargo pants, boots, trench coat, and sunglasses. He also had weapons strapped to his back.

"That was a beautiful performance!" He said, "I laughed, I cried and I raged inside." He walked to the stage and leaped on to it. Then looked Cardin in the eyes and smirked. "You really had me going with your sob story. 'Mom really loved me!' Get real!"

"Who are you?" He said.

"Oh no, don't start acting tough now bitch! You cried!" Then he started to sniff around him, "and you pissed yourself." Everyone laughed at him. "But, if you really must know who I am." He took off the sunglasses revealing himself as…

"JAUNE!" Said Deborah.

"Hi mom," he said.

TBC

* * *

**Note pt.2:** _To those of you who like my 'Betrayed' Series, I did another one and I hope you like it._


End file.
